1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a projector, and more particularly, to a light source module of a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional light source module 110 of a projector which has a red light source 111, a green light source 112, and a blue light source 113 surrounding two beam splitters 120. The beam splitters 120 reflect the ray of a specific color, or permit it to pass through that only some specific rays from the light sources 111, 112, and 113 may pass through the beam splitters 120, to a lens array 130 under the beam splitters 120, to form a specific color image.
An arrangement of the light sources 111, 112, and 113 may create a color image, however, the temperature of the red light source 111 will be higher than the green and blue light sources 112, 113, in the same condition, and this is because the red light will heat up faster than the other lights. When the projector is turned on for some time, a temperature of a base of the red light source 111 will become too high to have a luminous intensity of the red ray, lower than the green ray and blue ray that, the red light source needs to be replaced quicker than the green and blue light sources 112, 113. Therefore, the projector would need to be repaired frequently, and most of the time, it is because of the red light source 111.